A New Age- SYOC
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the seven defeated Gaia. Twenty years have passed since a new great prophecy was issued. Now, it's started. Seven demigods of a new generation will be chosen to go on a deadly quest to test all the skills they have learnt at camp.
1. Chapter 1

Chiron paced the room nervously. Six adults- three men and women- stood near him, all of them with troubled looks in their eyes.

"Chiron." The blonde haired man touched Chiron's shoulder gently. "Are you sure about this?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes. We must do as the prophecy states, and you are too old. Besides, you need to settle down and have some peace for once."

The blonde man still didn't look too convinced. "It will be dangerous- people will most likely die. I don't want anyone diving into something too dangerous."

A woman with dark braided hair stepped forward. "Hazel was thirteen when she went on a giant quest to defeat Gaia. The demigods will be older than she was."

A dark haired man nodded. "She's right. We have to let them go."

The blonde man sighed. "I know. I just can't shake the feeling that this will be more dangerous than the last."

Chiron looked each adult in the eye. "What we are doing it for the best. It must be done."

The adults nodded slightly.

"Now go and round up the campers. And you must tell them," Chiron breathed in, as if bracing himself for the words that would next come out of his mouth.. "You must tell them, that the next great prophecy has started."

**So what **_**is **_**the next great prophecy? Who are the six adults? Don't worry- all will be revealed soon!**

**Anyway, this is a Submit Your Own Character story, so basically I need you guys to submit a character.**

**I am taking six main characters, three male and three female. They must be aged between 14 and 16. I might take in one child of the big three- but probably not, so don't get your hopes too high. I will not take in two children of the same god, as I want there to be a good range. To submit an OC, complete this form and PM it to me, unless you are a guest. Then you can send it to me in a review. **

**FORM:**

**Basics-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent:**

**Mortal parent:**

**Siblings:**

**Personality (In sentences please):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Skills:**

**Weakness:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Back story:**

**Any relationships?**

**Are they allowed to die?**

**If allowed to die, how do you want them to die?**

**Appearance-**

**Hair colour/style:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Features:**

**Clothing choice:**

**Anything else I missed:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I've had quite a few female submissions,but no male. **

**So, the SYOC is still open, but now I have more requests:**

**Please submit a male, unless you have a really awesome female you think will make it**

**No more children of Apollo! Please! **

**Hopefully next update I'll have all the oc's chosen .**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

A new age 3

Hey again! So I have looked through all the submissions, and I now have decided on the female oc's. It was fairly difficult, but there were a few really good ones that I have decided to take.

Also, one of the females will be my OC, so there are four females and three makes in total. Does that make sense?

Anyway, these are the OC's I have chosen:

•Tara Evander- Daughter of Apollo- submitted by C.

•Lucia "Lucy" Remero- daughter of Aphrodite- submitted by Because I'm Happy

•Leonata "Nata" Bates- Daughter of Hypnos- submitted by enmfaming4

•Marley Angeles- daughter of Hecate- submitted by me

These four were really good in my opinion, and they would fit in with the story really well.

Now, I still need two more make OC's, so please submit one! Your OC cannot be a child of the four gods already listed above- they must be different.

I probably need a child of Hermes or Hephaestus.

Also, no children of Titans, Giants, Or maiden goddesses. Also no children of Gaia, Tartarus, Nyx, Chaos etc.

For the profile form got to chapter 1 and fill it out, then pm me the submission.

I think that's all! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! I have now chosen my male oc's, so here they are!**

**Jay Martins- son of enyo- submitted by Yukikaze Kirai**

**Jace Hunters- son of Eris- submitted by Princess of Flames**

**Jonathan Myers- son of Athena- submitted by shadoweater22**

**Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon!**


End file.
